


Yurio's nighttime problem

by alice1205



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Omorashi, bed wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice1205/pseuds/alice1205
Summary: Yuri Plitsetsky has a secret that would kill him if word got out. But what happens when he ends up at the Inn one night?





	

Yuri Plisetsky was exhausted it had been a long, excruciating day and all he wanted was rest. 

He had given Victor and Yuri a heads up then stepped out of the rink and headed towards the lockers. He began to take off his skates but his eyes were beginning to close, he struggled to keep them open. 

Meanwhile Viktor and Yuri were finishing up as well then made there way to the locker room and were greeted by an unusual (but not unpleasant) sight.

Yurio was fast asleep, he was sprawled across the bench. "Poor kid," Viktor said. "He's had it pretty rough today," Yuri said in agreement. 

"Let's take him back to the Inn, it may be more comfortable than a hotel bed, especially in the state he's in." Yuri said. "Alright, I'll make the call to Otabek," Viktor replied. He pulled out his cellphone and stepped out of the room.

Yuri sat on the bench across from Yurio and waited patiently until Viktor re-entered the locker room.  
When he did he said, "Alright it's settled, I'll take him to the car and you gather his things." Yuri nodded in agreement and did just that.

Soon after he joined Viktor in the car and then Viktor drove them home.  
When they arrived at the Inn Yuri helped Viktor get Yurio into a spare bed and made sure he was comfortable before exiting the room and returning to his.

Later on that night Yurio had woken in the middle of the night and at first couldn't figure out what the problem was but then he felt the pressure in his abdomen and realized he needed to pee. 

At first it didn't seem so bad but as his brain started to wake up a bit more he realized just how urgent his need was. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, surprisingly he had managed not to leak and for that, he was thankful. 

He pulled down his pajama pants and aimed at the toilet and peed.  
Relief spread over him as his bladder emptied.

But something was wrong, it was going into the toilet, but it felt like it was spreading around him.  
Suddenly his eyes opened. At first he was confused, his surroundings were unfamiliar. He sat up and looked around, it soon dawned on him where he was at, the Inn.

He groaned in frustration. He worked so hard to keep his shameful problem a secret, the only people who knew were his grandpa and Otabek, but now his idol and his rival are going to see. He started sobbing, he did not want them to find out and worried that he would be made fun of.

Yuri was doing his rounds when he heard crying. 'Who is that?' He wondered and soon realized it was Yurio. He opened the door cautiously and peeked in "Yuri?" He said. Yurio panicked and yelled at him to go away. He grew concerned, something was clearly wrong. He entered the room "What's wrong?" He asked as he approached Yurio.

"Don't come any closer!" Yurio demanded. "I just want to help, I won't hurt you." Yuri assured him.  
"Just stay there please." Yuri observed the boy closer.

Yurio had the covers pulled up close to him and was very nervous and was fidgeting around alot, then it dawned on him. "Yuri, did you w-" "Don't say it!" Yurio pleaded. "It's alright," Yuri assured him. "You are the last person I wanted to find out about this, I'm too old for this dammit!"

More tears started to flow and he put his hands in his head. "It's okay," Yuri assured him and patted him on the back. "It happens to everyone and you didn't go before bed." "But a 15 year old shouldn't be wetting the bed almost every night!" Yurio yelled then his eyes widened in shock. He waited for the laughter, but it never came. 

"Have you seen a doctor?" Yuri asked. Yurio looked up at him in surprise, he expected him to be laughing and texting all his fellow ice skating friends. "I have but they just say I just haven't outgrown it, but how many do you know that still do this at my age?" 

"Well," Yuri said, he was hesitant to tell the boy this, he hadn't even told Viktor. "Me." "You wet the bed too?" Yurio asked curiously, he was not expecting this. "Yeah," Yuri replied blushing and not meeting Yurio's eye. "I didn't wet too much, normally before a big test and sometimes, and if I excerted myself too much, or just had too much to drink. It's not a big deal." He did not mention that he still does it sometimes and has a mattress protector. "Now let's get you cleaned up." They silently stripped off the sheets and cover and threw it in the wash, then Yurio took a bath. When he came out he approached Yuri who was finished up the laundry. "Yuri?" He said shyly. "T-thanks." "No problem," Yuri replied giving him a small smile and Yurio returned it. 'Maybe he's not so bad.' Yurio thought to himself.


End file.
